


Adorable Dean

by MrsWhozeewhatsis (OxfordCommaLover)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxfordCommaLover/pseuds/MrsWhozeewhatsis
Summary: You get the jump on the Winchesters, and you can’t help but kind of rub it in.





	Adorable Dean

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the @spnfanficpond‘s SPN Season 14 Weekly Episode Writing Challenge Week 4, and the prompt I picked was #1. “So handsome. So angry.” This might also be so terrible, because I wrote it in 15 minutes and didn’t ask anyone to beta read it.

The noise of the scuffle drowned out the noise of you entering the barn, and you stayed in the shadows until the perfect opportunity arose. With style and grace, you stepped into the light and swung your machete in a perfect arc, cleanly removing the heads of both vamps as they stood side to side in the battle against the Winchesters. The bodies fell, revealing the shocked faces of the brothers.

You couldn’t help the laugh that erupted at the sight. Not that you tried.

“You guys!!” you cried, trying to at least _look_ like you were trying to stifle yourself by covering your mouth. “God, the look on your faces is priceless!!!” Your laugh exploded out, and it soon became obvious that neither brother was amused as shock turned to grimaces.

Sam rolled his eyes, a slight smirk threatening to disarm the frown at being laughed at. Dean wasn’t so easy to crack, though.

“We are hunters, Y/N, we should at least act professional,” he barked, straightening his shoulders and stiffening his posture in anger.

The fact that you’d gotten the drop on the famous Winchester brothers made you giddy and riding that high made you reckless. You stepped closer to Dean and pinched his cheek while cooing at him like a devoted great-aunt.

“So handsome. So angry. Just adorable!” You let go of his cheek before he could slap your hand away and kept on giggling.

Dean stormed off muttering something you couldn’t hear, leaving just you and Sam, who was definitely smirking, now.

“You know, one of these days, you teasing him like that is gonna backfire on you,” Sam said, moving to start cleaning up the scene.

Watching him start to collect heads and pile up the two vamp bodies for burning made you look around at the mess the vamps had left, which included several more bodies of victims. With Dean gone, that left just you and Sam on cleanup duty.

“I think it already has,” you said with a sigh as you got to work. “Remind me in the future not to tease Dean before the cleanup work is done?”

Sam chuckled. “Deal.”

 


End file.
